The Legend Of Tetra: Love on the Wind
by Mysterious Voice
Summary: Take's place During the whole Wind Waker story, does contain some spoliers, This is a Tetra/Link story, please no flames!!!!!!!!!!
1. The Island and the Bird

You guys haven't seen me in a wile have you? Well, Wile playing wind waker, I though I guess I might write a fan fiction about it! SPOILER{}{}{}{}{}Tetra and Zelda are not the same people in this story, because I don't want to make another Zelda/Link story, but hey you never know, I might make them the same people but not have tetra look like Zelda. {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} /SPOILERThis takes place over the whole story of the wind waker game. And some parts are change around. So read the prologue which takes place during the battle with Gannon at the end Of Ocarina of time. I have deiced to call this The Legend Of Tetra: Love On the Wind  
Prologue:  
  
~Hyrule 2287 Hyrulian Chronology~  
  
"So, You thought you could destroy me that easily? You and that sword?" A voice rang out over a arena, a arena concealing two people, which a third watching behind a ring of fire. So the battle between good and evil began.  
  
A huge monster rose holding two large swords, and an evil glare coming from his deep red eyes, that reminded the boy of red puddles of blood.  
  
"Let the best man win..Or beast" The Boy said in a brave voice.  
  
Which out even remarking at that statement, Gannon lifted his swords down trying to bring it down on boy's head, but quickly the boy ruled out of the way. The boy shot a light arrow right into the heart, an evil heat, of the beast standing before him. And when that was done, the boy heard a voice.  
  
"Get the master sword and deliver the final blow!" A female's voice yelled to him. The boy ran to where the sword was which before was behind the fire. He grabbed it and ran back into the arena, luckily he made it in time because as soon as he ran into the arena the fire arose again. The boy got closer to the monster that was lying near him. The boy lifted the long, narrow, and silver sword high above his own head and started to bring it down slowly, And when it hit it's target, a rainbow shot out, of no where, and a dark void opened up and the beast, Gannon started to fall, and all you could here was.  
  
"Link, Zelda, When I break out of here I'll get your descendents!"  
  
~From The Wind Waker~  
  
This is but one of the legends of which the people speak...  
  
Long ago, there existed a kingdom where a golden power lay hidden.  
  
It was a prosperous land blessed with green forests, tall mountains, and peace. But one day, a man of great evil found the golden power and took it for himself...  
  
With its strength at his command, he spread darkness across the kingdom.  
  
But then, when all hope had died, and the hour of doom seemed at hand... ...a young boy clothed in green appeared as if from nowhere.  
  
Wielding the blade of evil's bane, he sealed the dark one away and gave the land light.  
  
This boy, who traveled through time to save the land, was known as the Hero of Time. The boy's tale was passed down through generations until it became a legend...  
  
But then...a day came when a tall wind began to blow across the kingdom.  
  
The great evil that all thought had been forever sealed away by the hero...  
  
returned once again to bring destruction to the kingdom. The people of the land prayed for a new hero, but they received none.  
  
And so the evil broke free and destroyed the kingdom...  
  
...only few chosen by fate survived. The memory of the kingdom vanished, but its legend survived on the wind's breath.  
  
On a certain island, it became customary to garb boys in green when they came of age.  
  
~Hyrule 2387 Hyrulian Chronology~  
  
"Wake up big brother!" A small girl's voice rang out. A boy with blond hair pushed himself up to see his sister Aryll.  
  
"Don't you remember what day it is?" She asked. "It's your birthday silly!" She added. At that statement the boy's eyes got really big. "Grandma wants to see you" She told him. So the boy, named Link, walk down the ladder of the look out tower that he was on. He walked on a trail to a bridge, and finally gets to a small cottage. Then He walks inside.  
  
"Hoy! I'm making your favorite soup for dinner! And I have a present for you! The green tunic, remember the story, you must dress up in the hero's cloths on your 12th birthday." She said handing him a set of clothes as he put them on. "Go get your sister so we can eat!" She said to Link.  
  
Link ran out of the cottage back on his way back to the tower. When he gets there Aryll tells him to close his eyes. She sets a small telescope in his hand.  
  
"Thank you!" Link says.  
  
"Try it out!" Aryll says. So Link looks near the postbox to see the postman quill acting very strange. Aryll then tells Link to look at the sky, which is what quill was looking at. A huge bird was carrying a girl between its talons. And a ship was firing at it. The bird was hit and dropped a beautiful young with blond hair into a forest, called the forest of fairies.  
  
"Link, you got to save her!" Aryll cried out. Link knew he would need a sword, so he headed to the master sword man's house.  
  
"Link, before you may get a sword you must show me if you know how to use it." Link passed 12 trials and then finally he gained the hero's sword.  
  
Link ran out of the house and towards the forest, first he had to climb up a hillside, then he saw a bridge, which he had to cross. He soon made it into the forest, and once inside he saw some bokoblin (See at bottom) He unsheathed his sword and defeated them all, not noticing that someone was watching him..........  
  
Mysterious Voice: Well, the there you go...Right now this is rated PG-13 but it might go up later ( So just wait and see, give me one review you get 1 chapter, and no flames either, also visit and join my site: = Thanks and have a good time.  
To save me.... 


	2. To the Ship

"Who are you?" A girl's voice asked. Link turned around away from the pile of monsters that he had just slain. And then he faced a girl, with blond hair, about his age. In his mind he thought 'Wow, she's beautiful.' "I said, who are you?" She asked again.  
  
"um.I..am.Link of outset island." He said.  
  
"Well Link, Thank you for saving me! But I must go." She said, turning around and walking out of the woods. Link smiled. Then he to ran out of the woods, to see the girl in front of him looking up in the sky. When he looked up he saw the same bird that had just kidnapped the girl, holding his sister. "Aryll!!!!!" He yelled as the bird flew away, over the sea. Link then started to run across the bridge, forgetting the whole that was there and he fell, and he kept on falling...falling..  
  
"Wake, up!" The girl's voice said.  
  
"Who's that" Link said trying to open his eyes.  
  
"It's Tetra, the girl you saved." She said.  
  
"Tetra, what a beautiful name" Link said as she blushed, but Link did not see.  
  
"What about Aryll?" Link asked finally getting up.  
  
"She's, I don't know how to say this but, she's gone to the forsaken fortress." Tetra said.  
  
"I've heard Bad roomers about that place." Link said as a chill went down his spine  
  
"Those aren't just roomers." Tetra said, helping Link walk to their ship. When they got there quill the postman was waiting for them.  
  
"Tetra." He said.  
  
"How do you know my name?" She asked.  
  
"I've been around, but Link, has just had a very great loss losing his sister, I think you should give him a ride to the fortress." He said to her.  
  
"And why should I do that?" She asked.  
  
"For two reasons, Aryll would have never been kidnapped if you wouldn't of come to this island in the first place. And he saved your life, and you owe him." Quill said in a persuasive voice.  
  
"Well, since he saved me, I guess.. We are going that way anyway." She said. "But first get your self a shield to protect your self over their, your need it." She added. "We will wait for you here, until you come back"  
  
So Link walked toward his house, for he knew the custom to hang the hero's shield. But when he got to the loft the shield was gone, he went back down the ladder to find his grandma.  
  
"Link, I know you must leave, so here is a shield to protect your self, please come back and visit." She said as she handed Link a shield.  
  
"Good bye, grandma.." Link said as he turned around and left which out even turning around again.  
  
He soon got back to the boat and sure enough Tetra was waiting there. Link and Tetra got onto the boat, and told him to go down stairs to talk to Niko. So Link went down there...  
  
Mysterious Voice: Sorry For the Small Chapter but I just wanted to update quickly, sorry if this chapter sucks, but hey, it's a chapter... 


	3. The Test

Due to being put on people's favorite list I must continue lol..  
  
I don't own Zelda Characters or Games, I only own this computer and the box I live in.  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
"So your are new swabbie?" A small runty pirate asked.  
  
"Swabbie? Yeah I guess so.." Link said his thoughts drifting off into thinking about Tetra.  
  
"Well then, I'll give you my treasure, if you can get across these ropes!" he said pointing to a bunch of ropes and then a room at the other end, with a chest in it.  
  
"Sure I guess so." Link said sighing.  
  
"Well then hit that switch and get over there." Niko said as he swung across the room. "Begin!"  
  
Link hit a switch that caused a bunch of platforms to raise up making it easer for Link to get across, or so he thought.  
  
Link jumped to the first rope and started to swing, He faced the next one and tried to jump only barely missing it. As soon as he got on this one he jumped to a set of boxes. Then saw that some of the platforms where slowly going down.  
  
"Hurry, up!" He heard Niko call.  
  
Instead of using the next set of ropes Link took a running start and landed on the end platform just as all the other platforms went down.  
  
"Good job swabbie!" he said. "Now go in that room and open that chest!"  
  
Link went into a new room, and saw a small chest and he opened it. As soon as he got a small bag he heard Tetra's voice come from up ahead.  
  
"Link, where here, at the forsaken fortress!"  
  
Link jumped of the platform and went over to the ladder. When he got up to the deck he started to talk to Tetra. And the next thing he knew he was in a cannon!  
  
"What's going on he asked." Scared fully.  
  
"Since we can't bring the boat any closer we will have to launch you from a cannon!" She said as Link was launched high into the air, and the left thing he saw.was.Tetra's beautiful face.....  
  
Mysterious Voice: Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the short chapter, if you want to contact me, or join my site, then AIM nuirpig29 of e-mail me which you can find in my fanfiction.net profile. If a get another review then you get another chapter!!!!!! And your welcome, for making this story, which was the first wind waker story on fanfiction.net I think.Bye  
  
Here is some quotes, if you can tell me where they are from, then you will be a charcter in my up coming book!  
  
"By no way should you grow impatient. Impatience brings uneasiness and distracts the heart."  
  
"Whenever there is a meeting, a parting shall follow. But that parting needs not last forever. Whether a parting be forever or merely for a short while... that is up to you."  
  
"If you ever meet my brother, let him know... The thousands years of raindrops summoned by my song are my tears. The thunder that strikes the earth is my anger." 


	4. MESSAGE PLEASE READ

CHAPTER HERE SOON! SORRY EVERY ONE I HAVE BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH MY LIFE (SCHOOL, FRIENDS, FAMILY ETC...) PLEASE UNDERSTAND I WILL MAKE A NEW CHAPTER FOR EVEY STORY THAT I HAVE! THIS MY TAKE AWHILE SO PLEASE BE PATINT....  
  
~MYSTERIOSVOICE~  
  
ps. It's 6:00 in the morning ( 


End file.
